


Night Fluff

by Zylo



Series: Insanity AU [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Tiny fluffy piece. That's literally it.





	Night Fluff

Gunther groaned as he awoke, trying to will himself back to sleep. When that didn't work, he opened his eyes and looked around. It was still dark in the room so there was no way it was morning yet. _'Great. Just can't sleep then,_ ' he thought sarcastically to himself. Feeling arms tighten slightly around his waist, he glanced back. Aiden was behind him, muttering nonsense in his sleep. Smiling, Gunther carefully ran his fingers through Aiden's hair before turning his attention to the one in front of him. Arlo was snuggled close to him, sleeping peacefully. Gently, the demon placed a kiss on top of his head and was left to his own thoughts.

  
He knew he needed to go back to the Demon Realm at some point; he had left some things behind in his old home. Mostly it was typical pack rat junk but some of the things had sentimental value. There was also the matter of the safe he kept in the basement. Before he initially left the place, he made sure to stash away his spell books and inventions he was working on. ' _Don't need someone breaking in and messing with 'em_ ,' he thought to himself. ' _I'll go tomorrow, quick as ever_.'

  
Carefully, he made himself more comfortable; the last thing he wanted to do was wake up the sleeping sides. Feeling Arlo move closer to himself, he wrapped an arm around his waist. As if in turn, Aiden moved closer as well, now as silent as ever. Even if it took him a while to get back to sleep, at least he wasn't alone.

  
Gunther wasn't the only one up at the moment though. Virgil was down in the commons, having made some tea to calm his nerves. Thomas had been having a stressful week and in turn, Virgil was as well. "Virgil? Are you alright?" The anxious side looked up and saw Logan standing by the stairs. Upon shrugging his shoulders, the logical side frowned at him and walked over.

  
"Do you mind if I-?" Logan gestured toward the open spot next Virgil.

  
"Nah, go ahead Lo," Virgil muttered, sighing slightly as the other side sat down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thought you were asleep."

  
"I was but I awoke and saw that you were gone so I went searching," Logan responded. "You have been more stressed than usual this week."

  
Virgil shrugged, "I'm surprised you aren't. So much work and deadlines and junk."

  
"While I do take pride in my work," Logan began, "I must admit that it has been somewhat bothersome lately. What I am trying to say is-"

  
Virgil leaned back against the logical side, interrupting him. "I get it Lo. It's been a rough week for both of us and Thomas."

  
Logan huffed slightly at the interruption but found Virgil to be a comfortable presence against him. Carefully, he took the other side's cup and placed it on the coffee table. "Well then, perhaps we should both go back to bed then? We wouldn't want the others to wake up to two empty spaces in bed."

  
"Like they're ones to wake up in the middle of the night. ...Let's just stay here for a few more minutes," Virgil muttered. "You're comfy."

  
Logan sighed and smiled softly at him, "Very well, but only five minutes at most. Then it's back up to bed."

  
In response, Virgil nuzzled his head into Logan's neck, "Yeah, gotcha Lo."


End file.
